Iphone Wiki
Welcome to Carp fishing Wiki Carp fishing WIKI is an point of the internet about tips, tricks and secrets of the carp fishing. Every one can add and edit articles, so let's create best carp fishing source. It can be difficult and even sometimes stressful when deciding on the best carp fishing tackle to use. This is even more so if you are not familiar with the basic characteristics of this type of gear. There are distinct factors that are significant in how your gear will handle carp. These factors include the test curve of your rod, the lifting power of your rod and the action of your rod. The Test Curve of Your Rod There is a specific amount of weight that will make your rod curve at a 90 degree angle down to the end of the rod, this is known as the test curve. In other words it helps to actually measure the amount of firmness your rod has. The weight of the carp will determine the rod test curve you should have for example: if the carp weighs in between 3 to 8 pounds then you need to have a test curve on your carp fishing tackle of at least 8 pounds of pressure. If you do not have the pressure as it should be you can run the risk of breaking your rod. For instance, if the test curve is lower then the weight of the carp, you may end up with a broken rod. Rod Action When you talk about the bend ability of your rod, you are talking about the action of the rod. You will have a fast action to your rod if the bend is at the top 1/3 of the rod. If your rod is prone to bending at the very top then the action i said to be at a medium pace. Lastly, if your rob tends to bend near the bottom part then the action is said to be slow. Rod Performance Both the strength and the lifting power of your rod helps to determine the performance of the carp fishing tackle. it is important to have the strength of your line proportionate to your rods lifting power. If you have a heavy line and your lifting power is light, you will find that the rod may break on you just as if you have a light line with a rod that has heavy lifting power. The type of water that you use your carp fishing tackle also plays a huge factor in the performance of your rod. For instance, if you are fishing in murky or turbid water, you will need to have a high lifting power in your rod where as if the water is clear, you can go with a lighter lifting power. Bait for your tackle You can better your chances when fishing for carp if you go with tasty boilies. This helps to get a better response from the carp and you can make the boilies yourself. Tuna Boilie 1. In a large bowl, mix all the dry ingredients: 500 grams (18 ounces)of finely ground barramundi pellets or trout pellets, 125 to 150 grams corn meal, and 125 to 150 grams approx of fine semolina. 2. In another container, mix the following ingredients: 6 large eggs, 8 - 10 liter Solar Squid and Octopus Koi Rearer flavor, 4 or 5 desert spoons of tuna oil, and 1 - 2ml Solar Liquid Candy sweetener. 3. Mix the 2 mixture and make the balls. (around 150mm in diameter). 4. Boil the balls for three minutes. 5. Dry on paper towels and let it call for a few minutes. Savory Chicken Boilies 1.Mix all these dry ingredients in a large container: 300g poultry protein meal, 150g corn flour and 50g bread flour. Add few drops of dark food color. 2. Beat 4 large eggs and add it to the mixture. You can add some liquid sweetener. 3. Roll into logs and divide into the size you want your boilie to be. Roll into a ball. 4. Place the balls in boiling water until they float. Let them dry on towel papers. 5. Store in the refrigerator. Every angler should know at least the basics listed in this article, especially when it comes to using their coarse fishing tackle. It is most important to get the right gear and make the best boilies before you head out to go fishing for some carp. The right boilies are a sure fire way to ensure that you get the most out of your efforts. For more information about carp fishing tackle and techniques, valuable articles can also be found at carp-fishing-tackle-and-enthusiast.com News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:Browse